It is still common practice for a drill operator about to undertake field planting to fill the seed box of the drill by shoveling seed from a truck box or the like, or by carrying the seed in bags from a truck and dumping the seed at various locations along the long and narrow seed box of the drill, from whence the seed is metered out for planting purposes.
This art has advanced, nevertheless, by the provisions of various devices for facilitating the loading and distributing of the seed into the seed box, including but not limited to: lift augers for transferring seed from a ground level to one end of the seed box, which lift augers may be straight or angular for storage purposes; and seed box extensions with cross augers associated therewith for more quickly and evenly distributing the seed grain throughout the seed box, or with elevated cross augers extended above the seed box for controlled filling thereof.
Although these prior art devices provide definite improvements over the common practice, there is still room for further innovations in this field which would more greatly facilitate the loading and controlled, uniform distribution of seed into the seed box, and facilitate further the transportation of the equipment in combination with the seed drill in a manner which would not increase the overall height and width dimensions of the seed drill.